


Pastimes

by yoons_noon_spoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoons_noon_spoon/pseuds/yoons_noon_spoon
Summary: [Name] bumped into a few of their friends, the infamous duo that call themselves 'the meme team' and got dragged into their roadtrip shenanigans.Oh and apparently they decided to record everything, so here are some of the recordings.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro & Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a nice serene Tuesday morning, all was at peace- Anyways, now back to a certain cafe in the Miyagi Prefecture.

"Mattsun! Maki! Over here!" You shout from a cafe table, waving over the duo. Also trying to not knock over your laptop in the process. The taller one notices, and turns to the lighter haired male; talking loud enough for you to hear.

"Check it out Maki, why if it isn't the famous author, [Pen Name]!" Smirking like a toddler that just found hidden candy, he retorts back at Matsukawa, also loud enough for you to hear as well. "Wow, what a coincidence! They look exactly like [Surname] [Name]!"

As they make their way over, you noticed that they were dragging luggage along, and Hanamaki was holding a camera; you decided to ignore it, they are odd after all. "Hah hah, anyways, it's nice to see two familiar faces again. Haven't seen you two since graduation!"

Chuckling, Matsukawa speaks up while Hanamaki snickers quietly, trying to keep in his thoughts. "Ah yes, such a poetic way to say we haven't seen each other for five days." Hanamaki let out his snickering like laughter, you did too; Matsukawa should be a seiyuu seeing how he sounded so posh and snob like.

"Anyways, wanna come and join our road trip [Nickname]?" Hanamaki asks after settling down, not before thinking of some other funny thing. You raise an eyebrow at them, well, Hanamaki to be more specific.

"What? Oh, you don't trust in my driving skills!?" He says louder at the end, pretending to be offended; quickly pouting after you let out a sigh of relief when he said that Matsukawa was driving. "Pfft! Of course, they don't, hell! Even I don't 'Hiro, have you seen how you drive?"

"Wha- Wait, what's _that_ supposed to mean!? You're so mean 'Sei! I bet that lady over there would love for me to drive them, and maybe even be grateful!" He finishes with a hmph jokingly, he then breaks his facade by snickering into his hand.

"Yeah sure why not, I mean, I don't really have plans this week-" Matsukawa cuts off your sentence, "we're going for about a month actually, gotta sightsee now that we don't have to worry about school." Before you got to object to the idea, Hanamaki butted in.

"You said something about running out of ideas, and I thought maybe this trip will solve that and if not... Then you're screwed, kidding! But in all seriousness, travelling around will be better than staying at libraries and cafes trying to snoop out ideas."

You got to hand it to him, he does have a point; that was what you were doing these past three days. You were writing a lot of stories since you were in your first year of high school, then finally published all your finished stories as soon as you graduated.

Five out of the eight were pretty popular and successful, the other three... Well, we don't speak of them, they were written in the three years of high school; and uh, they were quite frankly pretty bad of you were to say.

"Hello, earth to [Name]?" You jolt back to reality after hearing your name and also the sound of Matsukawa's attempts at snapping his fingers; he still doesn't know how and you weren't sure how to teach him. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure I'll tag along."

"It could be interesting and good for inspiration, also... Wait, no!"

  
_Click_!

  
"Photo one down, now to get you in his car!" Hanamaki gave you a playful smile that looked evil, meanwhile, you were trying to swipe the camera away to delete your photo. That was, until, Matsukawa took your bag and laptop; also heading towards the exit.

Next thing you know, Hanamaki was recording a video in the passenger seat, Matsukawa was humming to the radio in the driver's seat, and you were in the back with your arms crossed grumbling things underneath your breath.

'Well, _this_ wasn't exactly how I imagine passing by time after graduation...'


	2. day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This recording was labelled as... Hey Maki? What does this say?"
> 
> After much rumbling, 'Maki' replied, "what, can't you read my writing?" Getting a bit closer near the end, "it says 'this was a mistake feat. [Pen Name]' duh!"
> 
> "Now give me back the camera!" Hanamaki says as he snatches back said camera.

"Look at the camera [Nickname]! Oh, c'mon don't - hey! Get back here!" The recording went blurry, the sounds of rustling leaves and high pitched screams were all was heard before another voice interrupted.

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" The voice sounded loud and close. The phone turns around at the same time.

"Gotta catch me fir-" The last image was a hand before the recording was cut.

\---

Suddenly right after, the camera was recording again with lower quality, indecipherable bantering was heard; almost like the phone or camera was being muffled.

"Fine, I'll just use my own crappy phone! I wanted to make some memorable moments with you and [Cheesy Nickname]!"

A fit of laughter erupted from behind the recording device, three peals of laughter to be precise.

The recording stops for a moment before continuing.

"Currently, we're heading down to Okinawa to swim! Hey Matsun, kinda sounds like Oikawa in a sort of way." A young man's face was suddenly in the view before turning towards the driver, Matsukawa.

"Yeah, doesn't his name mean river or something?" The camera flips around to face the backseat, looking at a person with [Hair Description].

"Both of you, can it, I'm trying to drive on a highway!" The camera looks like it was almost dropped from being startled until it quickly set onto the driver again.

"Awe Matsun, you're no fun! Right [Nickname]?" The cameraman says while doing a selfie-like recording with [Surname] and Hanamaki in the view.

"Hey, Maki? Why are you recording everything?" Suddenly the phone focuses only on the pinkish haired male, he gave his phone a sly smirk before turning it to the driver once again.

The phone zooms in on Matsukawa's eyes, which were intently looking straight ahead, trying to ignore his friend's antics. "Oh, to show our road trip to our wedding-"

"Hah, you wish!" Matsukawa says giving the camera a side-eye with a smirk.

"Ooo! Am I invited to this so-called 'you wish' wedding?" The camera blurs as it turns to focus on a zoomed-in [Name].

"Yea-" The recording was cut due to time.

\---

"Note... To... -" [Name] interrupted their dark-haired friend's mumbling by asking him what he was doing.

"Just writing down a 'note to self' about never letting Maki have anything with a camera..." Confused, you tilted your head, signalling to go on.

"Uh, here..." Matsukawa takes out Hanamaki's phone to show you a picture- And oh my-!

"Why did you show me this!?"

\---

The gist of the image: A video of Matsukawa singing in the inn's bathroom.


End file.
